Regrets
by Auresque
Summary: She didn’t want to be the woman who would tear best friends apart. OldRivalShippping, some LuckyShipping Oneshot


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokémon

**Summary**: She didn't want to be the woman who would tear best friends apart. OLDRIVALSHIPPING AU-ISH

* * *

Green was always devoted to his work, even after the passing of his grandfather. His sister, Daisy would often come into the lab, amongst the stacks of research and reports to give him his breakfast. He would thank her and as she returned later, that food was cold and untouched. One day, Daisy and her daughter paid a visit to Green and she wound up scolding him.

"Green you must eat something! You haven't had a decent meal in months-and don't you _dare_ say those unhealthy Cup Ramen are good for you!" She cried before Green could protest.

"Please Uncle?" The young child begged. Daisy married Bill a few years back. The child had a strong resemblance to Bill than to Daisy, what with her hair sticking out with split ends.

Green sighed in aggravation. "Daisy, I'll be right up. I want to finish this report-"

"That's what you said five reports ago!" His sister gestured to the stacks on the floor. "No excuses, you _will_ come upstairs and have dinner with us! Don't make me have Bill come down here to speak with you!"

It was true, Bill was an orator, delivering speeches was his specialty. Green shuddered at the impending two-hour speech.

"Alright Daisy, I'll be up shortly."

"That's better, come my dear." His sister said holding her daughter's hand.

"We're having pork chops today, uncle!" The young girl said before the lab door closed.

Green sighed as she stretched, his limbs creaking in complaints and his back cracking in protest. Red was right; Green was a workaholic. The rumors of Pallet town claimed that, Green focused so much into his work because it was what his grandfather wished on his deathbed. In truth, Green worked to escape reality. Some people might have turned to alcohol to escape the hellish reality that has settled on them, but Green turned his need to escape into his life's work.

Turning to his right, he glanced outside the window and observed the sun settling into the horizon. The sky was painted in many warm colors, as if it was wrapping up the sun's warm against the cold, cruel night sky. The sheer _blueness_ of the atmosphere made the man recall his former love and the bitter aftertaste.

* * *

Blue yawned in annoyance. "Red, do something."

"Why me?"

"Just 'cause." Red didn't trust her smile; there was always a hidden agenda behind it. "I can't help it, that you're bored, _your highness_." The sarcastic words lead the brunette girl to roll her eyes.

"He's late…" Blue whined, digging her foot into the dirt. "We can't get this birthday party started without the birthday boy."

There was a vibrating sound. Red dug into his pockets before he clicked his cell phone on. There was a brief conversation, followed by the shutting of the phone. Blue looked on questionably.

Red gave a helpless shrug. "Green says he's on his way."

Blue -as bored as she was- moaned and sank into Red's couch. Red rolled his eyes at his immature friend. "You want to play some games, maybe?"

"… I guess."

In a few minutes the two trainers were dancing to Dance, Dance Revolution-it was on expert mode, and Red was tired. Blue laughed heartily, sitting cross-legged behind him and laughing at the 'boo's' from the monitor.

"My God, Red you suck at this!"

"Oh, be quiet." Grumbling, Red tried to pull himself together to at least get the last combos right, when his feet slipped on the mat. He stumbled backwards and wound up landing on the brunette; she half-gasped, half-grunted under his weight, the awkward atmosphere that hung in the air began to condense. It took Red a few moments to register that he was on his friend, certain parts of their bodies pressed together heatedly. Their faces were so close to one another that with each pant either one took, their breath mingled.

"Sorry, I'm late." Green had walked into the room. The horrified couple quickly ripped apart from one another; Red dashing into the kitchen, claiming to grab some sodas and Blue fixing her clothing and hopping on the dance mat. The two thought they were quick enough, however Green had seen them though the eyepiece. He shook his head free of the jealous thoughts before joining Blue on the mat.

"What are you playing?"

* * *

It was his turn to get the groceries. Green counted the money in his wallet as his faithful Pokémon, a Charizard held the groceries in his arms. Satisfied that the cashier didn't rip him off, Green mounted his Pokémon and shouted for home. The Pokémon roared and took flight in the direction of the Lab. Filled with thoughts of Daisy's special dinner tonight - vegetable soup with Kimchee, Green felt his mouth water in anticipation.

A sudden glimpse of Red caught his eye and he ordered his Pokémon to stop. The Charizard indeed did halt, but not before giving his owner a look of confusion - they were so close to home!

Green dismounted and spied from behind a fruit stand. Indeed it was- Red and Blue were together. Red stood casually, in one hand he held what looked like a bag of various fruits and vegetables. Blue had her Grand bull out; it sniffed her bag before fussily biting her trainer's hand for some treats. Green wasn't close enough to hear their conversation, but it appeared that Red made a joke, and Blue laughed, her skittish laughter rang into his ears. The two then walked together, Pika sitting on his trainer's shoulder and Grand Bull padding after her master.

Green felt a wave of jealousy. He walked back to his Charizard mumbling about home. The Pokémon looked at his master and licked his face as if it would help him. Green merely wiped the saliva, and remounted, commanding for home.

And thus Charizard flew.

* * *

Several months later, there were disturbing rumors that Red and Blue were together as a couple. Green trained at the Gym hoping he could forget the fact that his best friend and his… female friend were now together. Everyday he worked tirelessly defeating a challenger, training, battling and repeating this cycle.

But today was different. The evening air was refreshing compared to the stiff atmosphere in his gym. Green was walking to a hospital. His sister protested that it was too dark, but the surgery was scheduled for tomorrow and Green wanted to make sure to pay a visit to his grandfather during his busy schedule at the Viridian Gym. He carried a bouquet of flowers and several get well cards. He thanked the receptionist and took the elevator to the floor where his Grandfather stayed. Professor Oak was walking down the stairs when it happened- he slipped, fell, and broke his hip.

As he opened the door, he was greeted by a whiff of lavender than the cleaning product smell he's so accustomed to in a hospital. Blue was standing over his grandfather; she gave him a sad glance before returning to Professor Oak. She muttered an apology and proceeded to leave. The young man felt a feeling jealously swelling up inside him. Pushing the Green-eyed monster down, it took him everything to hold himself together.

"Y-You can stay… if you want to." Green muttered.

Blue looked at him in surprise before nodding in acceptance. "A-alright… But-"

Green walked in, only to discover that his grandfather was sleeping. Annoyance crept up his face realizing he made a trip for nothing. Blue spoke behind him.

"He just fell asleep. Oh, you can put the flowers in there."

Next to his Grandfather, on the drawer was a vase, filled with water. Some flower had begun to wilt, making the vase appear pathetically boneless. Mumbling his thanks he, preceded to the vase, and he tripped, sending the vase, and wilted flowers on the tiled floor. Green cursed under his breath. Professor Oak stirred in his sleep causing both trainers in the room to stiffen. Both trainers sighed in relief as the professor settled into the covers and snored.

Green slapped the bouquet on the drawer and bent down picking up the pieces of the vase. He smelled the scent of lavender once again, as Blue knelt beside him with her arms full of paper towels.

"Don't pick up the pieces with your bare hands. Let's put the towels down first and after it dries, we'll sweep up the pieces."

Trying his best to avoid any form of contact with her, Green exclaimed, "You should leave, I can clean this up on my own."

"Two more hands, two less hours." Blue responded.

"It is fine, I broke it."

"I'd thought you might need some help."

In the end, he couldn't get rid of her. She stuck on to him like stink on a skunk's victim. They began talking in hushed tones, and for the first time in several months, Blue managed to get Green to chuckle, not that she counted it as a laugh, but it was better than the cold shoulder she's been receiving from him. Later, the two threw out the wet towels, and a dustpan with wilted stems and glass into the garbage.

Knowing this was an opportunity she couldn't pass, she decided to question him. "Green, why have you been avoiding Red and me?"

The young man stiffened as the last batch of the broken glass tinkered into the wastebasket. He was tempted to tell the truth; he didn't like his best friend or Blue together. But why-? He felt so selfish and he couldn't think of a reason other than that together they make him uncomfortable. "I've been busy." He lied, cursing the coward inside of him. "At the gym- you know?"

Blue stared at him for a moment before taking his excuse. She glanced out the window and returned her attention to him. "Green, it's dark outside. May you please escort me home?"

It was true; the air was so murky he barely made out the little streetlights. Inner turmoil stirred inside of him between walking her home and leaving her alone.

'I can leave her alone, can't I? She's a grown woman. But… it's because she's a grown woman. What happens if someone attacks her?'

"It would be my honor."

* * *

The couple left the hospital together. Blue had told him the exact time of the operation, and Green made a mental note to himself to close the gym early tomorrow.

As he was lost in his thoughts that is-until Blue spoke,

"So how is it like in an official gym?"

Green blinked in surprise. Blue shrugged. "It doesn't hurt to make a conversation, does it?"

Green sighed as he answered her inquiry. "It's a lot of work… lots of paper work. Where is Red?"

"He received some challenges from Sinnoh, so he's there till the end of the month or so."

"Ah."

"You got plans for your birthday this year?"

The young man visibly flinched at which Blue took notice of. "You alright?"

"I'm… fine." He took a deep breath to calm himself. However he was tired of holding in the jealousy and took it out on her.

Remorse filled him as the words left his mouth. "Is it as great as last year? You know… the little 'show' you and Red had together?"

At first her face was puzzled, and then a mixture of horror and shame came about. "_You know? Who told you_?"

"No one, I was watching though the peep-hole."

Blue stopped in her tracks and held her hands to her mouth. Green had noticed, whenever Blue was nervous, she had a habit of either twirling her hair or biting on something. "I'm so sorry."

The green-eyed monster wasn't done. "There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm just saying, you two don't' look like a good couple." He thought he would be feeling angry at himself, but instead felt the first time in several months, releasing his stress.

He expected her to cry, but instead her eyes flared. "So what?"

"Blue?"

"What am I supposed to do, Green? Am I supposed to break up with_ him_ so I can make _you_ satisfied?"

"Uh-"

"Should I break _his_ heart so I can make _yours_ happy? If you didn't like me being with Red, then why didn't you ask me earlier?"

Green bit his lip. "…because I was scared."

Blue stopped her rant. "What?"

His face turned a dark shade of crimson as he took her hands in his. "I've always wanted to ask you… but I never had the courage. I've never expected Red to jump in and steal you away first…"

She ripped her hands from his. "_Steal_ me away? I'm not some doll or a piece of property!"

"I never saw you as a girl, but as a close friend. I guess when you… went with him, I see… you."

Blue was annoyed. She tried to absorb his words, but they didn't make sense. "Again, what am I supposed to do? Tell me, please."

Green took a deep breath as the smell of lavender became intoxicating. "Do you want to be with him?"

"I-I don't' know…"

"Do you want to be with… me?"

"Green, I don't' know… I don't know you as well as Red."

He didn't blame her for that. During their hangouts, Green always stayed reserved.

"We have this month, don't we?" He asked taking her hands once more. "How about you give me a chance?"

* * *

"Pull!"

"I'm pulling as hard as I can~!"

"Pull harder!"

Blue tugged on her rod. "This damn Carp-!" She tried yanking as hard as she could but the line pulled her into the lake. Mortified, Green rushed to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Pull! Reel it in!" He roared.

"I'm reeling, I'm reeling!" She cried; her fingers had grown numb turning the little handle. There was a loud snapping noise before the fishing line broke, sending the two trainers into the ground in a heap.

"I just want_ one_. I want_ one_ stupid little Magicarp!" She growled. Underneath her, Green was in hysterics.

"You-You can't even catch a Pokémon like Magi-"

"Oh hush it!" Blue rolled off him, her ears burning with embarrassment.

It was a month they had together, Green proposed to give Blue some company… after all, Blue might get bored.

Though the reason sounded incredibly corny, it was the best they came up with under the night air.

Blue threw the fishing rod aside. "I give up…"

Green sighed. "You're such a quitter. Let me show you how a master does it."

He took the discarded rod, fixed the line and hung bait. He was sure to sit next to her, so she would have a good view. She snorted at him before ruffling his hair. "I doubt it."

A minute later, a Magicarp lay in front of her, practically begging to be captured.

Green could only absorb the shock on her face.

* * *

"Daisy, can I speak to you?" The grandson of Professor Oak was looking at a calendar, and it had proven his suspicions. Red would be back in a week, and their time, the sweet moments between him and Blue would most likely disappear.

"What is it little brother?" Daisy asked patiently before settling into the couch and dropping the damp dishcloth on the table.

"I need your advice…"

"Of?"

Green wouldn't speak until he was sure it was only Daisy and him in the household.

"… Women"

Surprised that someone - _being her anti-social little brother-_ asked him -she could only smile. "More specifically please?"

"… What do you think, makes a boy and a girl able to be together?"

"Well, I've always thought that couples are two people who love one another."

"Could you elaborate on that?"

Daisy took a moment before speaking again. "Like… two different people of the same person. For example, Bill and I seem to act on the same mind."

Green took a moment to snort.

"Are you sure? Isn't that… weird? I mean two people in one person?"

"I certainly wouldn't say so. Just because we act like the same person in body and mind does not mean we are. There are factors we have in difference."

"What about Opposites attract?"

"Variety is essential in a marriage, but it's more important to find someone you love who is similar to you - hence 'the same person'. Could it be little brother, you are referring to Blue?"

Green sat frozen in the chair and slowly nodded his head in approval.

"I thought so," Daisy said, "You two are more than perfect for each other."

"In what way-? We're in different worlds…"

"You both started your Pokémon journeys from Pallet Town; you both have a deep love for Pokémon, despised poachers like Team Rocket, encountered Mew, Defeated the Elite Four and…" Daisy continued leaning forward. "You both brought yourselves up without parents."

Daisy returned to her seat. "There are so much more in common between the two of you, I am merely stating from a bystander's point of view."

Green nodded, finally understanding. "Could you do me one more favor, sis?"

"Anything for you."

* * *

While Green hid behind a fence separating water from grass type Pokémon, Blue and Daisy were feeding the various Pokémon in the areas. It was tiring to chase after the two women to eavesdrop on their conversation nonetheless, he kept quiet and followed.

"Thank you so much for helping me Blue. I couldn't think of bothering Grandpa when he's in recovery."

"No problem, Daisy. I can't believe Green disappeared on you-!"

"Ah-hah… yes…"

Green noticed his sister's stiffness and cursed. Daisy was never good at making up lies anyway.

"Blue, what do you think of Bill?" Daisy asked as shook the remains of a bag of Pokémon pellets.

"Smart man," Blue replied, filling a bowl.

"I agree," Daisy continued, pulling out a new bag. "He's also a very gentle man, as you know. I feel lucky at times knowing he's at my side."

"I'm aware."

Daisy filled a bowl and placed it near the Nidorans "What do you think of Red?"

"You first," replied Blue, fixing her bag to avoid tears and rips.

"A righteous man," she answered. "Unfortunately he's a bit naive."

"…" Blue lowered her bowl. "I have no opinion." Blue set another bowl but didn't put it down, despite the bustling of Politoads.

"I wonder, Blue, where you would place Green in a scale of one to ten."

" … Strength ten. Intellect eight."

Daisy grinned and then tried to look directly at Blue, but Blue kept turning her head away. "You think highly of him, do you?"

"It's simply respect, I've known him for a long time, since the Kanto Pokémon League, before I had gotten over my fear." replied Blue, holding the bowl. "What are you implying?"

Daisy laughed. "EVERYTHING!"

Blue shook her head. "Y-You're crazy." The bowl in her hands shook free, its contents spilling all over her feet.

"So startled," observed Daisy. "Relax, I won't tell anyone."

" … Thank you."

There was nothing but silence again. Daisy tugged Blue in the direction of the area with Fire Pokémon. She asked, "You've never wanted to run away from Red?"

She shook her head.

"Why not?"

" … If I did so … rumors would be spread … "

The two women stared at the bags of pellets.

"If there was no such thing as 'other people' than I would do as I please," Blue sighed. "But I can't risk anything."

Daisy's eye twitched. "Are you saying you value your reputation more than Green?"

Blue shook her head. "…I don't know." She quickly fed the Pokémon, and left in a rush, leaving Daisy with the bags.

* * *

Green lay awake in his bed. Daisy's words kept haunting him; about the same person in two different people. What if she was right? Then wouldn't Blue and he be the perfect couple? If it was true, then why will she would rather be with Red than him?

Taking a deep breath, he tied his sheets together, and climbed out of his window. He jolted in surprise when blue eyes met his.

"You know we can't Green."

"… What are you doing out so late?"

"Taking out the trash, _father."_ She snorted. Her attire consisted of poke ball pajamas. "I saw you starting to climb down and came over, but oh well. Good night."

She walked by him, lavender coiling into his nostrils once again. "Is your reputation all you care for?"

Blue stopped. Her eyes piercing his own. "So you were spying on us. I knew Daisy was up to something."

"Red is Red! He'll look past this!"

"You are not Red, therefore you will not know."

"You don't love him do you?"

He grits his teeth. This was his last line of defense.

Blue didn't answer.

Without thinking his slammed his fist into his free hand. **"I'll kill him!"**

"See, **this** is what I'm talking about!"

"… Did you expect me to congratulate you two?"

"No, but nothing _will _be done. Now go back to bed."

"Yes, _mother_." He snarled before climbing the makeshift sheet-rope and slamming his window shut in anger.

Blue sighed. She proceeded to her home, a small house she purchased with the prize money from third place. Her conscious screamed at her.

'_What are you thinking? He might do something he'll regret! Why didn't you tell him that you loved him?'_

'It is the love I have for him to do this. I can't have Red and Green fighting over me… I don't' want to be **that** woman.'

'_You don't love Red the same way you do with Green!'_

Blue bit her lip in aggravation and sat down in front of her home, her head in her hands, the internal struggle building up. 'I love both of them the same way. Red has always been kind to me, and Green had only begun to open up. How do I know if I go with Green he won't stop his charade? I can't help but to feel he is only taking notice now, since I'm no longer free…'

'_What kind of stupid remark is that?'_

'… The kind a stupid girl makes. If I leave Red for Green, Red will know Green is the reason. If I stay with Red, then Green will know Red is the reason. There is an unavoidable fight between… brothers. Such as a fight between two children… one boy wants that toy… the other wants the same toy and the two will fight. If the toy is given to any one of the two boys then, there is a fight. If however the toy is taken away…'

"As long as Blue lives… Neither Green nor Red will…" she murmured, her eyes clouding over. In a daze, she stood and entered her home. Rummaging though the kitchen drawer, she pulled out a steak knife, pressed it against her neck and pushed.

* * *

Green regretted those three little words ever since. He hadn't even meant it… Red returned a few days later, though he mourned Blue for a week and moved on. Green believed his-now wife- was named Yellow. Or something similar to that that- they hadn't spoken since. He felt a tear slide down his face. Oh, how he missed her. Her Pokémon were taken under Daisy, who released all but the annoying Grand bull which her daughter had taken a liking to.

"Uncle!" The child cried from the doorway. "The pork chops are getting cold!"

Feigning a smile, he turned away from the sunset and stood from his desk. The sun had fully sunken now, the sky dimming and falling into the darkness.

Blue's Grand bull ran into the lab padding after Green's feet. He chuckled and rubbed the top of her head. In a moment, she bit his hand.

"… Pesky Girl."

**-FIN-**

* * *

I'm sorry, it's another sad fanfiction from me. I read on wiki that Blue loves her Grandbull the most because it was a gift from Silver, and it had 'Blu' as a nickname; very close to her own.

Credit to Miao Cai for helping me with Daisy's speech.

I promise next one will be a happy one.

-Auresque


End file.
